This program provides two years training in postdoctoral research to individuals, with previous training in clinical cardiology or predoctoral training in biological sciences, whose objective is an academic career of research and teaching in a medical school or other university component usually in cardiology or related fields such as molecular biology, cardiovascular physiology, biochemistry, pharmacology, or Health Services Research. Three fellows per year will be trained with the expectation of performing two years of research training. Three fellows per year will be selected for 2 years of training in this program. Training will include practical research experience under the close observation and supervision of a faculty mentor, formal courses, conferences and seminars. Fellows receive extensive instruction and experience in study design, analytical methods, statistical analyses, and oral and written communication of scientific data. Faculty preceptors will guide fellows' research activities in the following designated areas of research: 1) Heart Failure/Molecular Cardiology, 2) Vascular and Myocardial Biology, 3) Cardiovascular Health Services Research. Excellent facilities and resources are available in the laboratories of the various faculty preceptors of the different areas of interest. Participants in this program will most commonly receive an additional 2 years of clinical cardiology training, from sources other than the training grant, resulting in a 4 year program.